Ethernet is a common communications standard used in local area networks (LANs) to share information among computers, printers, modems, and other data devices. A traditional Ethernet network operates at transmission rates of ten megabits per second (Mbps), but there is currently a move in the networking industry towards higher capacity 100-Mbps networks. This transition towards higher transmission rates often results in hybrid systems that service both 10-Mbps and 100-Mbps data devices. As a result, many networks are servicing data devices that operate using different communications protocols.
A repeater in a network receives data from a data device and re-transmits the data to the remaining data devices attached to the repeater. For example, a 10-Mbps repeater with six ports may receive a data message on one of its ports and repeat or re-transmit the message to the remaining five ports. Without bridging devices, each data device coupled to the repeater normally operates at 10-Mbps. To service 100-Mbps data devices or other devices using a different communications protocol, the network could add an additional repeater.
As networks evolve with a mix of data devices operating with different communications protocols, repeater couplings and hardware must also be modified. In addition, effective management of these hybrid systems may be improved by accurately conveying repeater port information.